olliversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Olliverse
The Olliverse is a universe within the Multiverse created by Adobe. It is the universe in which Oinite and his companions originate from. Many describe the Olliverse as 'the collection of all of Adobe's works', though this has been disproven, as Adobe has made many other creations outside the Olliverse. The main Earth is known as InvEarth, and along with many other realms and dimensions, make up the dimensional plane of the Olliverse. On InvEarth, it is the Terran Year 3102, with humans mastering technology. This allows them to create metropolises, study the atomic level even further, and even travel further out into the cosmos. Since then, humanity has spread across not only the local Solar System but even to exoplanets themselves. The humans in the Olliverse are not the only beings to achieve sentience. Stickmen co-existed with the humans and have their own cultures that greatly stand out from the ones humans developed. However, most, if not all the stickman live in Hellven, a unique realm that contains peaceful plains and hellish caves. On the map of the Multiverse, the Olliverse is the 21st universe, despite its reality number being Negative 7. Concept During Oiniteoderfla12's early days on the Geometry Dash Wiki, he created his first profile picture, which was a stickman standing between peaceful hills and chaotic magmatic caves. People mistook it as an amalgamation of Heaven and Hell (giving the name 'Hellven'), though eventually, Oinite used the term for the home of the character in his profile picture. The first appearance of Hellven in Story Arc Forum Fight was in Chapter 3, where the realm was about to be destroyed by a meteor, an unknown entity known as the 'Creator' (which was a gigantic cursor), and Geometry Dash players. The next realm introduced was LIMBOv2, a realm that was the final resting place for anyone who was permanently killed. It first appeared in Chapter 5. All other realms and dimensions, and the Core World, in the Olliverse, were created after the first version of the Olliverse map. Realms and Dimensions Main Article: List of Olliverse Realms and Dimensions History The Olliverse was created by Adobe as a super project, a great feat that would have required immense reality-warping powers. Unusually, Adobe did not have any reality-warping powers, so how the Olliverse came to be this is still unknown. Studying beyond this point as an average mortal is an impossible task, with time and space not making sense, and all tools and technologies ceasing to work. Under Adobe's will, celestial objects such as stars, planets, black holes, nebulae, and so on were created in the beginning. This was the point known as the 'Creation of Light'. Life did not exist yet as there were not enough appropriate elements to forge the first strands of life. However, large cosmic structures such as galaxies, clusters, and so on formed. Eventually, Adobe implemented new elements that were created via fusion within the stars. Once they are released, these elements would land onto asteroids and head towards planets on a collision course. Planets have since been bombarded by hundreds, thousands, or even millions of asteroid, growing in size, and forming a distinct shape. The release of steam within these planets caused the formation of clouds, allowing liquid water to fall onto the hot hells that would eventually harbour life. Eventually, Adobe created thousands of golden pixel stickmen, and told them to go forth and create life. Across the entire Olliverse, life was forming everywhere. Each planet had unique species that would be different from other planets, depending on the composition of life on each planet. Life on some of these planets would go extinct due to cosmic events, while others continued to flourish for many years to come. Unbeknownst to Adobe and the golden pixel stickmen, two cosmic entities have formed - Vita and Nekros, the embodiments of Life and Death respectively. The reason for their existence is because of the creation of life. In one particular planet, Adobe noticed that without the help of anyone, a group of complex animals began to develop. This group of complex animals would be known today as the Great Apes. Their descendants would evolve to become anatomically more complex and become more intelligent. One such descendant, the humans, taxonomically known as Homo sapiens, became the very first beings (excluding the golden pixel stickmen) to achieve sentience. They are the last extant human species known in the entire Olliverse.